1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastic bearing, more particularly, to an elastic bearing for being connected between two bodies. The bearing is formed or constructed of resilient or elastomeric elements.
2. Background Information
An elastic, elastomeric, or rubber bearing connecting a first body and a second body may employ a rounded or spherical ball and socket joint to link one body to the other. One of the bodies may have a portion of the joint positioned around a portion of the joint of another body. Such bearings support a high load by means of an elastomeric mechanism that is sandwiched between armature members. The bearings employ intermediate armature members such as hoops, and the assembly of elastomeric elements and hoops may be prestressed as necessary. Therefore, they require a great deal of machining and cost a great deal to manufacture on account of their significant rigidity, even though they provide rather low anti-vibration filtering.
French Patent having Publication No. 2,357,409 and Patent No. 76 20867 to SOCIETE GENERALE DE CONSTRUCTIONS ELECTRIQUES ET MECANIQUES ALSTHOM recites several separate bearing articulations around two vertical axes and a horizontal axis. The bearing articulations are all integrated with a gangway compartment. This arrangement may be employed if the interconnected bodies are roll-linked by a system employing universal joints.
With this arrangement, the elastomer mechanism which bears a load, or weight, is limited to rotations around one, or possibly both, vertical axes connecting one body and at least a portion of the other. The execution of movement between the two bodies usually requires only one-half of the angle between the bodies, since a portion of one of the bodies bisects the angle by its horizontal axis. Under these circumstances, consequently, the articulation needs to provide only limited performance requirements. However, the device disclosed in this patent is limited to arrangements having two inseparable bodies.
French Patent having Publication 2,631,917 and Patent No. 88 06878 to SOCIETE GENERALE DE CONSTRUCTIONS ELECTRIQUES ET MECANIQUES ALSTHOM discloses a device that is satisfactory for use in a succession of adjacently disposed bodies. The joint between bodies includes an annular portion with a truncated conical surface. Also provided is an enveloping support piece that is connected to one of the bodies. The joint also includes an annular articulation element that is made of resilient or elastomer composite material. The joint further includes metal plates that are positioned between layers of elastomeric material and the joint is surrounded by and in contact with the external truncated conical surface. This patent publication also discloses an alternate embodiment in which the metal plates and the layers of resilient material have the shape of a spherical sector.